dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bio-Androide
thumb|Bio-Androide Bio-Androides (também chamados de Cells) são uma espécie de androides inimigos em Dragon Ball Online. O membro original da raça, Cell, apareceu em Dragon Ball Z. A raça foi criada quando Cell-X se moveu para uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira na Ilha Papaya e fez vários ovos de Cell que se parecem com o original. Biologia O Bio-Androide original Cell é composto das células de Saiyajins, Namekuseijins e membros da Raça do Freeza que ele pode ter passado pra sua prole, clone, e prole de seu clone. É desconhecido de que células os Bio-Androides de Attack of the Saiyans e Genome são feitos, pois eles não são relacionados com Cell. Por causa da natureza orgânica dos Bio-Androides, eles são os únicos modelos de Androide que podem ser sentidos via ki. História Ataque dos Saiyajins No RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, que se passa durante os conflitos dos Saiyajins, três tipos de Bio-Androides aparecem como inimigos: Sandmen, Yorgans e Failed Experiments. Sandmen são encontrados no deserto e nas Ruínas Nemuria, Yorgans são encontrados no interior do vulcão Kiwi e os Failed Experiments são encontrados nas ruínas de East City, juntamente com cientistas loucos, estão os Experimentos #7 e #8. Dragon Ball Z O membro original dessa raça, Cell, foi criado pelo Dr. Gero e tentou destruir o Planeta Terra, mas ele foi derrotado pelo meio Saiyajin e meio Humano Gohan, durante a batalha, ele criou vários filhos chamados os Cell Jrs. que também foram derrotados por Gohan. Dragon Ball Online A espécie é revivida quando um clone de Cell chamado Cell-X é criado pelos Time Breakers e mudaram-se para uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira na Ilha Papaya, onde geraram muitos ovos de Cells que eclodiram em variações de formas diferentes. Formas Forma de ovo thumb|left|Ovos de Cell Os ovos de Cell-X que aparecem em Dragon Ball Online são espetados e em diversas cores, tem um olho e duas pequenas asas, mas eles finalmente eclodem e se tornam larvas. Forma de Larva thumb|Larvas de CellA forma que a maioria dos membros da raça toma quando são recém-nascidos, mas eventualmente se tornam Cells Imperfeitos. Eles também variam de cores Forma Imperfeita thumb|left|Cells ImperfeitosA forma apresentada por Cell, é sua aparência original sem absorver nenhum androide. Mas em Dragon Ball Online, os Bio-Androides também são capazes de chegar a essa forma em verde ou roxo. O ataque dos Saiyajins contra os Sandman, Yorgan e os eutros experimentos falhos alteram levemente as cores dos Cells Imperfeitos Forma Semi-perfeita A forma semi-perfeita só é usada pelo Cell original, é uma forma que está entre a imperfeita e a perfeita que só pode ser conseguida se absorver apenas um dos androides #17 e #18. Forma Perfeita Cell alcança a forma perfeita depois de absorver os dois androides. Como um clono de Cell, Cell-X também está na forma perfeita, porém desde que nasceu, além disso, os Cell Jrs. e os Cell-X Jrs. também já nascem em formas perfeitas. Forma Super Perfeita Essa é a forma de Cell após sobreviver a uma destruição de todo o seu corpo, é mais eficaz do que a forma perfeita e isso por causa do DNA dos Saiyajins. Membros conhecidos da raça thumb|Genome, o androide Berserker de Dragon Ball Heroes *Sandmen – Bio-Androides em Attack of the Saiyans. *Yorgans – Bio-Androides em Attack of the Saiyans. *Experimentos Falhos – Bio-Androides in Attack of the Saiyans. *Cell – O bio-androide criado por Dr. Gero. **Cell do Presente – versão equivalente da linha do tempo principal do Cell **Cell do Futuro – versão equivalente da linha do tempo futura de Cell *Cell Jrs. – Os filhos de Cell. *Super 17 com Cell absorvido – A forma do Super 17 depois de absorver um bio-androide Cell. Essa forma aparece somente em Dragon Ball Heroes. *Genome - Um novo Bio-androide que é um avatar Berserker em Dragon Ball Heroes e que aparece em Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Enquanto Genome tem a boca de Cell Imperfeito, seu corpo fisicamente se parece com a forma perfeita de Cell. *Cell-X – Time Breaker clone de Cell. *Cells larvais – Filhos de Cell-X. *Cells Imperfeitos – Filhos crescidos de Cell-X. *Cell-X Jrs. – Filhos perfeitos de Cell-X. Galeria DBOCellEgg1.png|Um ovo de Bio-Androide DBOCellEgg2.png|Um ovo de Bio-Androide DBOCellBug1.png|Cell em forma de larva 4.png|Cell em forma de larva 5.png|Um Bio-Androide em Dragon Ball Online 6.png|Um Bio-Androide 7.png|Um Bio-Androide 8.png|Um Bio-Androide 1.png|Um Sandman 2.png|Um Yorgan 3.png|Um experimento falho 33.png|O androide Berserker em sua forma alternativa Categoria:Lista de raças Categoria:Raças da Galáxia do Norte *